SB-129
SB-129 is a SpongeBob SquarePants episode from season one. In this episode, Squidward accidentally freezes himself and travels time. Plot The day starts off quite well for Squidward. He is about to practice his clarinet when SpongeBob's alarm clock (facing out the window) knocks the clarinet inside Squidward's mouth, and SpongeBob asks Squidward if he wants to go jellyfishing. Squidward tries to reply, but because his clarinet is in his mouth, anything he says is incomprehensible, and SpongeBob thinks he said yes. After Squidward takes his clarinet out of his mouth, Squidward is constantly bothered in his house by SpongeBob and Patrick who want to go jellyfishing with him. Squidward, in an attempt to stop SpongeBob and Patrick bothering him, tells SpongeBob that he should be at work, but SpongeBob tells him that it's a Sunday, and the Krusty Krab is closed on Sundays. Squidward tells SpongeBob and Patrick to stay where they are, and goes out the back door of his house and goes into the Krusty Krab. He sees SpongeBob and Patrick looking for him, and goes into the kitchen. SpongeBob and Patrick are still looking for him, so he goes into the freezer. After SpongeBob and Patrick go away, Squidward is frightened to find that the handle is jammed, and that he is stuck inside the freezer. He assures himself that someone will find him but he becomes frozen and is stuck there for 2,000 years. SpongeTron, a descendant of SpongeBob finally discovers Squidward after a hinge snaps off and the door breaks down. After being defrosted by SpongeTron, Squidward finds out that everything in the future (except for people) is made entirely of chrome, and all organic life forms that aren't people (such as seaweed or kelp) are simply spray-painted chrome. SpongeTron introduces Squidward to his clones, SpongeTrons X, Y, and Z. He also informs Squidward that there are 486 SpongeTrons in response to his question "Are the other letters of the alphabet involved here?" meaning that the English alphabet has been expanded, merged with another character set, or (most likely) it was hyperbole by the writers to make the future more complex. Squidward decides that he hates the future, so SpongeTron directs him to a time machine, which is actually a small room with a control panel. Shortly after meeting Patron, a two-headed descendant of Patrick, Squidward goes into the can opener, and then goes into the time machine to travel to the past, ripping the entire room out of the building in the process. Squidward winds up in early prehistoric times, where he meets the primitive ancestors of SpongeBob and Patrick, who are torturing themselves with a Jellyfish. Squidward introduces jellyfishing to them, and they seem to be interested until Squidward starts playing his clarinet, which drives them crazy, causing them to chase after him. He goes into the time machine, but he accidentally malfunctions it by pulling the lever so hard that it breaks, causing the time machine to go all around the dimensions. The time machine got flatter and flatter and it disappeared, and Squidward ends up in a surreal realm of nothingness, with a strange atmosphere (A strange basstone, very weird echoing voices in the background and large 2D rectangles which disappear when Squidward touches one of them). At first glance of the realm, Squidward is relieved to finally be away from SpongeBob alone with his clarinet (and is later echoed by the surreal echoing voices). Suddenly realizing his loneliness, he attempts to escape the realm by running (which takes him where he already was) and stomping the ground in frustration. He breaks through the floor, landing in the time machine room. He begs it to return to the present, which it does, but Squidward finds out that in his travels, he invented jellyfishing. Squidward says, "I'm going back." Which causes the episode to end. Category:Episodes